One Week to Love
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: George, Nina, and Eve are dead. All Mitchell and Annie have are each other now. Mitchell wants Annie, but she wants love. Who wins in the end? All they have is one week to love. Does not follow the show.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell and Annie. They weren't human. They were something else, something more. Something that couldn't be defined by science. They were myth, but they were very much real.

Annie was dead, utterly and completely dead, but not as in zombie dead. She was a ghost. She had been pushed down the stairs by her fiancée and killed. Now, she was stuck in her little limbo. She evaded death more than once, and now was stuck, her only constant being Mitchell, George, and Nina.

Mitchell was a different kind of dead. He was a brother of the blood. He walked in the night, as the clichés said. He was a Vampire, killed and turned in place of his fellow soldiers during the war. He was clean, meaning he didn't drink blood, or at least he tried not to. He slipped a couple of times, but Annie, George, and Nina were always there to pick him back up.

George and Nina. Two werewolves, who had long since left the two immortals and died, their small daughter, Eve, leaving with them. They were killed by vampires, in a fighting ring, the small family turned on each other.

And that left Annie and Mitchell. Alone in this world filled with humans. They looked out for each other, supported one another. Annie helped Mitchell with his blood lust, which he now had under control from the past five years of being alone. Mitchell gave Annie a home. Somewhere to dwell while he was at work. They had eventually come back to Bristol, but just to collect the rest of their things, then they moved to Germany. A town named Munich.

They lived alone, just the two of them. A two bedroom house, one set up with a bed and the other occupied with an armchair. Annie cooked for him, cleaned while he was at work, and was there every day for him when he needed her. They had long since given up on being in a relationship, Annie finally coming to terms with the fact that Mitchell just didn't love her like she loved him.

~X~

**I know its short but it's just the introduction okay? Just leave me alone and I will get back to you on that first chapter, okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Annie?!" Mitchell called, running through the house, "Annie, where's my bloody breakfast? I'm going to be late!" He looked at the clock, "Oh bloody hell, Annie, I'm late!" He ran into the kitchen, coming face to face with a surprised and confused Annie, "What?" He asked.

"It's Thursday, Mitchell. You're day off." She stated simply. He groaned, "But, since you're up…" Her voice trailed off, with Mitchell guessing her intent, "You could help me clean the house today!" She was chipper, as always.

"Oh, Annie, I would love to, but I need to go back to sleep." Mitchell said, seeing no point in lying to her, "I'll be up around noon and I'll help then, okay?" Annie glared at him, before nodding, "Thanks, Annie." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before going back to his room.

Annie sighed and popped into his room to see him snoring softly. She smiled gently and pulled his blanket over his waist. Even after all this time, knowing he didn't love her back, she was still deeply in love with him.

It would always be him. He was destined to be with her, forever. It may not be the way she wanted it, but they were made to be together, just like this, taking care of each other. Maybe one day he would love her but for now, she was content with being friends and caring for him deeply.

Mitchell stirred, rolling onto his side. His bottom arm was tucked under his head, but not all the way and his other arm was just resting there, creating the perfect spot for a lover to lay and nestle against him.

An idea popped into Annie's head, a little risky, but an idea nonetheless. She knew Mitchell wouldn't wake up for a while, and she didn't sleep, so she lay there, right in the perfect spot. His arm tightened around her immediately, almost as if he knew she was there. She smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being next to him, in his arms.

~X~

Annie opened her eyes, feeling Mitchell's arm slide very gently out from under her head, and looked up at him. There he was, just staring at her, with that sexy smirk on his face that woke the butterflies in Annie's stomach.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, smirking back. He shook his head and rolled onto his back, making her follow, since his arm was still around her. She laid her head on his chest, looking up at him through her lashes.

"So, Annie," Mitchell started, "What _are_ you doing in my arms?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't even ask." Annie snapped playfully, making him laugh.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to leave. Mitchell sat up after her and drew his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him before she could get up. She squealed as he rolled over her, effectively pinning her down with his hands holding her wrists.

"Get off me, you bloody oaf!" She yelled, sending a playful glare his way.

"No." Mitchell stated, smirking again.

"Get off."

"No."

"Please."

"Not a chance."

"I'll rentaghost."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

Mitchell fell face first onto the bed, Annie having rentaghosted out from under him. She reappeared at the foot of the bed, smiling and laughing as he scrambled up and glared at her for a second before smiling at her. Annie smiled back, sitting next to him.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Mitchell gave a small shove to her back, sending her to the floor.

She got up, brushing imaginary dirt from her outfit, and pushed him back. He grabbed her hips right before she did so they toppled back, with her landing on top, legs on either side of his waist. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing, sitting up with Annie still on the vampire's lap.

"Alright then." Annie said, smile on her face, "I'll just pop rentaghost downstairs and make some breakfast." She moved to her up, but Mitchell was still holding fast to her waist, "Mitchell, let go." She ordered, her smile going away.

He was just staring at her, into her eyes. His gaze traveled down to her neck as Annie put her hands on his shoulders awkwardly, watching him study her. His eyes followed the small v of her shirt, stopping right at her white tank top that contrasted harshly against her mocha skin.

"Annie, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Mitchell asked. She shook her head, "Well, remind me to tell you that more from now on." He bent his head to her neck and pressed his lips there, "Gosh your cold." He whispered, kissing that same spot again.

"Mitchell, what are you doing?" She asked, inhaling sharply as he kissed her neck again.

He didn't reply, opting to nibble on her earlobe instead. Annie couldn't help but rake her fingers through his hair as he moved his lips across her jaw, adding teeth and tongue as he went, until he reached her mouth.

He looked up at her, asking her his silent question. Annie froze for a couple of seconds, unsure of how to ask. Mitchell wasn't usually like this. He wouldn't lead her on like this. What was wrong with him?

"Annie." She blinked, focusing on him. Great, he was waiting for permission to kiss her and she just zoned out on him, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. I was just thinking. I'm sorry. I can't do this." She got off him and leaned against the door, away from him.

Mitchell got up and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her biceps, "What's wrong, Annie? I thought you wanted this. Wanted _us_." He frowned.

"It's not that I don't, Mitchell." She explained, "I do, I really do. But you don't. At least, not normally. What's gotten into you?" She asked, "Are you sick, because if you are, I don't want you touching me." He chuckled at her, "What?"

"Can't a man… well, vampire… want a beautiful woman?" He asked, "Annie, nothing is wrong with me. I promise. I want you, right now. Please, Annie. I know we didn't work out before, but I want you now." He begged.

Annie sighed sadly, rentaghosting away from him and into the kitchen. She put her palms on the counter and sighed, wondering what she was going to do about Mitchell. Sure she wanted him, but he wasn't himself for some reason.

~X~

**What did you think? Review please!**


End file.
